The Interference
by AnimeAngel
Summary: Please Read and Review! The story was a little messed up a while back..in fact, one of the chapters was a completely different story! (I still don't know how that happened). If it's still a little messed up, please tell me ASAP so I can change it! I have
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never did, never will.

The Interference 

It was a beautiful day in the Sanq Kingdom. The G-boys were now living in Relena's mansion since she got so many assassination threats. They all went to a private school called, "Sanq Kingdom Royal Private School." (Made it up. Couldn't think of anything else). Relena and the G-boys were in all the same classes.

"I have an announcement class. In 3 days, it shall be the Winter Dance. You are all invited to come," their teacher, Ms. Gate, said.

_"I wonder if anyone will ask me to go with them,"_ Relena thought.

"Also, the results are in for Student Council President. The president will be…Miss Relena Peacecraft!" Ms. Gate said.

"That's not fair! She is Vice Minister! She has experience!" a girl complained. The girl was Victoria McRose, the most popular girl in school. She always hated Relena for she always hung around the G-boys and were friends with them. Every time Victoria went up to them, she received glares.

"We did it by voting. Majority voted for Miss Peacecraft. No complaining," Ms. Gate said.

Relena couldn't believe it. _"Oh my gosh!"_ she thought.

"Congratulations Lena," Duo said.

"Thanks," Relena said.

After that, class began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I still can't believe I won!" Relena said to her friend, Allison. They were in the girls' locker room changing for gym.

"Yeah well, you are Vice Minister Dorlian and Princess of the Sanq Kingdom," Allison said.

"What do you mean by that?" Relena asked.

"Never mind," Allison said and then she left.

"Listen here Peacecraft."

Relena looked up and saw Victoria.

"What do you want?" Relena said.

"You better listen and listen good. I want you to introduce me to those Gundam Pilots or else," Victoria said.

"Or else what?" Relena asked.

"You don't want to know," Victoria said.

"If you want to speak to them so bad, introduce yourself. I'm not helping," Relena said and she ran out of the locker room.

"Fine then," Victoria said and she left as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was a boring day of school," Duo said, sighing.

"You always say that Duo," Relena said, laughing.

"Hey Relena! Wait up!"

The group turned around and saw Victoria running to them.

"What do you want now?" Relena asked.

"Ms. Gate wants you back at the school," Victoria said.

"Why?" Relena asked.

"You left your agenda book," Victoria said.

"I did?" Relena said, confuse. She looked through her bag. "I guess I did. Umm…thanks, I'll go get it," Relena said and she ran to the school.

"So, you guys were Gundam Pilots, right?" Victoria asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," Quatre said.

_"God, they're all so cute. I can't believe Miss Goody Two Shoes Relena Peacecraft knows them,"_ Victoria said. Then she got an idea that would make Relena so pissed off. But she would do that later.

"So, where do you all live?" Victoria asked.

"We live with Relena," Duo said.

_"Not only does she know them but she lives with them!"_ Victoria thought.

"I'm back! Let's go! Thanks for waiting you guys," Relena said.

"No problem," Trowa said.

"Goodbye Victoria. Have a nice day!" Relena said and they all left.

_"You better enjoy this day Relena. Because I am going to take the thing you like the most. The Gundam Pilot you have a crush on. Heero Yuy,"_ Victoria said.** **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never did, never will.**

** **

The Interference 

** **

**The next day, Relena caught a cold so she didn't go to school.**

**_"This is perfect! Now's my chance to snag Heero!"_ Victoria thought. She walked over to Heero during lunch. "_Good, he's alone."_ "Hello Heero," she said.**

**"Hello," Heero said.**

**"I wanted to know…would you please go out with me on a date?" Victoria asked.**

**"No," Heero said.**

**"Please?" Victoria said, giving him the biggest puppy look she could do.**

**Heero was annoyed. "Fine," he said, sighing. _"At least she'll shut up now,"_ he thought.**

**Victoria smiled. "Great," she said. "I'll come by at around 5:00, okay?" she asked. When she didn't get a response, she said, "Great! See you around 5!" and then she left.**

**"What have I gotten myself into?" Heero muttered.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Lena, we're home!" Duo shouted when the G-boys got back from school.**

**"Hey guys," Relena said. She was lying on a sofa.**

**"How do you feel?" Quatre asked.**

**"Tired and bored to death," Relena said. Then she sneezed.**

**"Miss Relena, the doctor just called. He told me to tell you that you should be better from pneumonia in about a couple of days," Pagan said.**

**"Pneumonia? Wow," Duo said.**

**"He suggested you should take a couple of days off work and school. About a week," Pagan said.**

**"A week? But I'll miss the meeting with the other delegates. And that's a lot of school work to miss," Relena said.**

**"Come on, relax. Forget school," Duo said.**

**"I'm not going to be here at 5:00," Heero said.**

**"Why not?" Wufei asked.**

**"I have a date," Heero said.**

**"Oh. A DATE!!!!!" Duo shouted. "I can't believe it! The PERFECT SOLDIER GOT A DATE! WITH WHO?" **

**"Victoria McRose," Heero said.**

**"THE PERFECT SOLDIER HAS A DATE WITH…Victoria McRose? She's the 2nd most popular girl in school!" Duo said.**

**"Second?" Relena asked. She was trying to smile. But deep inside, she was ready to cry.**

**"Yeah, next to…" Duo didn't finish. He glanced at Relena. _"Shit! Relena likes Heero but he has a date with another girl! I hope she's okay with it."_**

**"Excuse me, I think it's time to take my medicine," Relena said and she left the room. She went into her bedroom. She leaned against the wall, holding on to a chair for support.**

**_"Heero has a date with Victoria McRose. I can't believe it! I don't know what to do…oh my god,"_ Relena thought. Tears ran down her face. She ran to her bed and started crying. She cried herself to sleep.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Is Relena okay? She hasn't come down," Trowa asked.**

**"Miss Relena is asleep," Pagan said when he entered the room. Then he said to Heero, "Miss Victoria McRose is here to see you." Then he left.**

**"Hi Heero!" Victoria said when she saw Heero.**

**Heero didn't answer. Then, they left.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"So Heero, tell me about yourself," Victoria said. They were eating at the "Hollywood Café."**

**Heero didn't respond.**

**_"Damn, it's hard to get him into a conversation. Time for Plan B: act like Relena," _she thought. _"How would Relena act at a time like this? Really, I have no clue. Oh well."_ "Heero, did I ever do anything to make you hate me?" Victoria asked.**

**Heero thought about that for a minute. "I don't think so," he said.**

**_"I'm getting somewhere,"_ Victoria thought. "Then why are you so cold towards me?" she asked.**

**"I'm cold to everyone except my friends," Heero said. "With them I'm not as cold and cruel with."**

**Victoria frowned. _"I'm not even a friend! Well, that'll change soon enough. I hope."_ Then she said, "You were in the war right? You ended it, didn't you?" Heero nodded. "I thought so. My…father was in the war too," she lied. "In fact, he was killed. He was an Alliance officer," she said. She saw that she got Heero's attention. She continued, "He was killed in an airplane by a Gundam. I don't know which Gundam. Do you know?" she asked.**

**Heero realized that he killed her father. "It was my Gundam," he said guiltily. That moment always made him feel guilty.**

**"Don't feel guilty. I know my father doesn't blame you and neither do I. It was a mistake. It cost the lives of people but it was a mistake," Victoria said. _"Got him,"_ she thought.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Victoria and Heero returned to Relena's mansion at 8:00.**

**"I had a fun time. See you around Heero," Victoria said and she kissed Heero on the cheek. Then she left.**

**Heero walked into the mansion and went into the room. He didn't see a figure in the darkness with tears running down her face.**

**_"Heero…I've lost him,"_ Relena thought and she ran into her room.**

****


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

** **

The Interference 

** **

**"How's Relena?" Trowa asked Pagan the next morning.**

**"Miss Relena is just fine. She will be able to go to school actually. That is, is she wants to," Pagan said.**

**"I thought she had to stay in bed," Duo said.**

**"Yes, but Miss Relena refuses to," Pagan said.**

**"That's Relena," Quatre said, smiling.**

**"I'm ready," said a soft voice.**

**"Hey Lena!" Duo said cheerfully.**

**"Hi Duo," Relena replied. She looked around. "Is anyone else ready?" she asked.**

**"We all are. Let's go!" Duo shouted.**

**"Okay," Relena said softly and she went out the door. "Goodbye Pagan!" she called. Then, she ran on ahead.**

**"Bye Pagan," Quatre said.**

**"I wonder why Relena is in such a hurry?" Trowa asked.**

**"Weak woman," Wufei muttered.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**They arrived at school at 7:30 A.M. Relena left the boys and went to Allison.**

**"Hi Allison," Relena said.**

**"Get away from me, you bitch!" Allison shouted.**

**Relena stared at her. Everyone in the classroom stopped talking and stared at the two.**

**"What's going on Allison?" Relena asked.**

**"Gee, Miss Goody Two Shoes Princess Relena, Vice Minister Dorlian, I'll tell you what. You are such a f*c*ing bitch who deserves to go to f*ck*ng hell. Why? Think about it, you little whore," Allison said and she left.**

**Relena was shocked. _"First I lose Heero…now I lose my best friend…what else could go wrong?"_ she thought. She felt a tear go down her face. **

**"What a crybaby," Victoria sneered when she walked into the room. "I don't know how anyone stands you. I mean, look at you. You are a big, weak, crybaby. Need me to spell it for you? Am I speaking too intellectually for you to handle? C R Y B A B Y! CRYBABY! YOU, RELENA PEACECRAFT ARE THE MOST STUPID PERSON I KNOW AND YOU ARE AN IDIOT! NO ONE LIKES YOU AND THEY ONLY ACT THAT WAY BECAUSE THEY DON'T WANT YOU TO CRY BECAUSE THEY KNOW YOU WILL CRY BECAUSE YOU ARE A CRYBABY! IN FACT, EVERYONE WHO YOU THINK IS ACTUALLY YOUR FRIENDS ACTUALLY HATES YOUR F*CKING GUTS!" she shouted and she started laughing. "Relena Peacecraft sucks!" she said and she was laughing so hard tears ran down her cheeks.**

**Relena gasped. She looked around. Then she ran off.**

**Victoria continued laughing. _"Now everyone will see what a crybaby Relena is and everyone will like me,"_ she thought victoriously. She grinned at Heero. She received the biggest Death glare ever.**

**"What?" Victoria said innocently.**

**"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Duo shouted.**

**"Get the hell out of here Victoria!" a girl shouted.**

**"Why are you yelling at me? You should be laughing Relena. She's such a crybaby," Victoria said.**

**"You little bitch! Get the f*ck out of here and go to f*c*ing bitch!" Quatre snapped (*gasps* No way! Quatre cursed?).**

**"Go to hell," Trowa said.**

**"You stupid, weak, bitch," Wufei (had to add weak). **

**Heero took out his gun. He pointed it at Victoria.**

**"Heero? Don't do anything to me…please. Remember what you did to my uncle?" she said.**

**"You said it was your father," Heero said.**

**"Umm…yeah…my uncle was killed too!" Victoria said.**

**"Get out of here you liar," Heero said.**

**Victoria glared at him. "Fine, but I'll be back!" she said and she walked at the room. Then the G-boys ran out of the room, out of the school, and to the Peacecraft Mansion.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Relena ran into her room. She was sobbing hysterically. "Why me?" she sobbed. Suddenly, she heard a knock.**

**"Who *sniff* is it?" she asked.**

**"It's us Lena," Duo said.**

**"Go away!" Relena said and she started crying again.**

**"Relena please, everything Victoria said was a lie! We really are your friends! She's a f*c*ing bitch but you're not even close to being a bitch. Please Relena," Heero said. Relena gasped. _"He's never been like this before. Could they really be telling the truth?"_ Relena wondered.**

**Relena slowly opened the door. Only Heero was standing there.**

**"Where are the others?" she asked.**

**"I sent them away," Heero replied.**

**"Why?" Relena asked.**

**"So I could do this," Heero said and he kissed Relena.**


End file.
